


Tempestad

by LauraMaravilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Compañerismo, Empatía, F/M, Recuerdos, Soledad, Venganza, dejate querer, las gemas del infinito, tortura del pasado, ya no somos enemigos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla
Summary: A bordo de la Supernova, Loki huye como refugiado junto a su antigua verduga y recorren el espacio con distintos objetivos, arrastrándose de un lado a otro con sus recuerdos.
Relationships: Loki/Nebula (Marvel)





	1. Chapter 1

No estaba mortificado por la ausencia de palabras, él podía sobrevivir de igual modo. Después de haber vivido el infierno del destierro, el silencio de su compañera de viaje resultaba hasta reparador pero Loki no podía dejar de ser Loki ni aún con su antigua enemiga.

—Bueno, podríamos empezar de nuevo. Soy Loki de Asgard...

—Que fastidio.

—Caí de mi mundo y aterricé de cabeza sobre un planeta apenas habitado por un par de rudos soldados rebeldes. El brazo metálico de una adorable alien amortiguó mi caída y también rompió mi espalda. Fue amor a primera vista.

—¿Nunca dejas de portarte como un idiota?

—Bueno... alguien tiene que hacerlo. No me has dirigido la palabra en tres semanas y yo me pregunto por qué.

—Estamos varados en un planeta hostil, debemos guardar silencio, reparar nuestra nave y largarnos de aquí.

—¿"Nuestra" nave? ¿Acaso ya tenemos propiedades en común? Deberíamos firmar un prenupcial.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Qué estás mirando? A veces haces que quiera romperte todos los huesos.

Loki se volvió, extrañado de sus palabras. No tenía muchas cosas que hacer, una vez arreglado el desperfecto, solo debía esperar que los soldados trajeran las provisiones y ya podrían regresar a sus hogares. Loki no estaba seguro de seguirles la corriente. Quizá aprovechara una parada para embarcarse a una nueva aventura y dejar el grupo atrás. Ahora estaba matando el tiempo observando a unas nativas lavar su ropa. Descaradamente, se quitaban las prendas frente suyo para limpiarlas también mientras ofrecían sus servicios. Loki no contaba con mucho dinero, apenas algunas unidades ganadas a pulso en el bar local pero siempre podría engañarlas con algún truco y salir airoso de la situación.

Ahora Nebula parecía contrariada, sí había dejado ver sus celos en un simple comentario y estaba arrepentida porque Loki no parecía dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para atormentarla.

—¿Quién lo diría? La hija del Titán... tan ruda y despiadada, tan terca y orgullosa, opacada por unas simples ciudadanas. ¿Qué pueden tener ellas más atractivas a mis ojos que pueda hacerte sentir despreciada?

—Tengo muchas cosas más en que pensar que en tus estúpidas comparaciones. Y tú también deberías, te quedas como idiota mirando esas mujeres en lugar de prepararte. Quizá te veas mejor si te dejamos varado, hundido en este mundo para que puedas quedarte con ellas mientras nosotros nos hacemos ricos en el espacio.

—No las miraría si me dejaras acercarme. Es tan difícil convencerte... solo haces que me guste más...

No pudo seguir hablando, un golpe de Nebula lo lanzó directo al agua donde aquellas extendían su ropa.

Loki regresó a su camarote, mojado y adolorido, y se quedó allí hasta que los otros regresaron y prepararon la nave para despegar.


	3. Chapter 3

A veces, aprovechaba el silencio en las horas de reposo para pasear sin verse interrumpido por las directivas de Nebula. Estaba cansado de su papel de embajador, tantos papeleos para desembarcar lo agobiaban, trámites adonde quiera que pisara. Nebula había creido que, de entre todos, Loki era el de apariencia más amable. La seguridad con que se expresaba lo volvían idóneo para representar su papel.

Ahora, no estaba arrepentido de haberse embarcado con ellos a esta aventura pero tampoco parecía del todo satisfecho. Él pensaba y pensaba mucho en Asgard, su gente. No estaba emocionado por la idea de volver a verlos, ciertamente temía que supieran que aún vivía, que Heimdall pudiera avistarlo y darle aviso al Padre de Todo, que Thor saliera a darle caza. Su propio hermano. Él estaba concentrado en impedir que ello sucediera. Si fuera a ocurrir, abandonaría todo y huiría, quizá terminara viviendo como fugitivo el resto de su vida. No esperaba nada bueno de un reencuentro con el otro dios.

Observó la sala de control y vio a Nebula conversando amablemente con Kraglin. Eso lo tomó desprevenido pero se alejó antes que los otros pudieran percatarse de su presencia.

Allá en Asgard era inevitable que lo compararan en todo con Thor, en la fuerza física, agilidad en el combate, nunca en el desempeño académico. No importaba lo mucho que se sacrificaba, lo que se esforzaba, los niveles de resistencia que avanzaba en su ardua labor, no era nada comparado con Thor. Estar cerca suyo, rendido en su sombra, le restaba vitalidad. A su lado, solo era un enclenque, un parásito chupando la savia vital de la corte, un hijo sin talentos, un subnormal.

Le costaba dormir, en vez de eso, continuaba su paseo, disminuyendo su seidr a medida que se acercaban a la órbita de un planeta conocido por Heimdall y se acurrucaba en la oscuridad recordando aquel grito agónico de Thor al dejarlo caer a la nada.

Entonces escuchaba, sigiloso se entrometía en los rincones más apartados de la nave y presenciaba los planes minuciosos de motín de uno de los rebeldes. 

Taserface.

Él era orgulloso para admitir sus errores, se rodeaba de lambiscones y Nebula había tenido que ponerlo en su lugar un par de veces.

Él quería emboscar a Nebula mientras durmiera cuando era más vulnerable, apenas un hombre custodiaba su puerta y no le era enteramente fiel. Pensaba sujetarla con ayuda, partirla en pedazos, romper su cráneo y quemarlo para desaparecer cualquier vestigio de sus memorias. Quizá algunas partes de su cuerpo pudieran ser reutilizadas, se sonreía con descaro al imaginar ello y provocaba un risueño vaivén de cabezas entre los otros.

Nebula era la única tripulante mujer y jamás les había permitido un roce ni les había dejado hospedar esclavas dentro de la nave. Muy a su pesar, Loki lo intuía, Taserface planeaba sacudir, quebrar huesos y ponerse al mando.


End file.
